


we are the fire

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [24]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, may be developed into a full fic, modern witches!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr postone of my favorite things i've ever written!





	we are the fire

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162771525678/waltray-modern-witchesau-the-united-states)
> 
> one of my favorite things i've ever written!

the united states marine corp of witches was the first of it’s kind to allow witches in the military. and ray and brad were among the first to enlist. best friends since grade school, they’d stuck together through everything - discrimination, hate speech, the whole lot - and studied more on spells than social studies. so when they finally got the chance to put their skills to use, they didn’t hesitate. two years later, and stronger than ever, their driving through some desert highway, in their designated and distinguishing black mopp suits. a requirement, the government had said, to protect them. ray knew damn well it was to keep the rest of the marines away from them. and he’s sure it’s the reason they’re the first ones on this mission. the corps saw them as expendable because they didn’t understand what and who the men really were. they gave a whole new meaning to ‘devil dog.’ and it wasn’t war and fighting other witches that surprised ray, he prepared and trained for that. it was the man on top of their humvee, he wasn’t prepared for. something about the silent power and bloodlust he felt come off walt drew him to the other man time and time again. and when the two are sent ahead, being the most powerful witches in the platoon, something happens that ray could have never prepared for.

* * *

 

another shot of electricity flew over ray’s head.

“fuck these asshole don’t know when to quit. what’s eta on the cov?” ray shouted, cov being a nickname, among the many others, for coven, their platoon,at walt who was on the other side of the street, panting from the force of his powers.

“ten, maybe fifteen minutes. they’re stuck behind a ward. fick and gunny are working on breaking it.”

a burst of force knocked out the wall walt was using for cover and he made a mad dash for ray.

ray covered, shooting massive bolts of fire from his hands.

“we’re not gonna make it, if we don’t take out the front line.”

walt, out of breath, panted, “any suggestions?”

ray laughed, “yeah but you’re not gonna like it.”

* * *

brad was swearing up a storm.

if anything happened to ray or walt, it’d be his fault. he’d sent them ahead, much to ray’s excitement, only because he’d thought they were in the clear.

“trombley!”

trombley ran up quickly, “yes sir.”

“how accurate is your shot spell?”

“fuckin’ accurate.”

“good. with me. reporter., stay in the humvee”

brad grabbed trombley by the arm and pulled him to the side of nate and gunny.

“what?”

“sir, we don’t have enough time to counter the ward. trombley is gonna blast it, sir.”

nate stood up and for the first time saw genuine worry and fear in brad’s eyes.

“accuracy?”

“90-93.”

nate looked to gunny who nodded sternly.

nate looked back to brad, “do it.”

brad sighed gently, “thank you sir. i recommend moving them men back at least four yards.”

“okay.”

“permission to stay and help tombley, sir?”

nate smiled, fear in his eyes betraying his expression, “permission granted.”

brad rolled up his sleeves and instructed trombley to do the same. 

then, for the first time in his life, he prayed. prayed that this would work.

* * *

walt gawked as another blast slammed through the build they were using for cover.

“ray! we can’t do a summoning spell, my kit is in the humvee.”

ray groaned, “brad is gonna kill you. you’re not supposed to go anywhere without your kit walt!”

walt rolled his eye, “now that we established the obvious, i have a suggestion.”

ray sent another flash of fire, this one hitting the man on the far right, and consuming him with flame.

he looked to walt, squinting, “what is it?”

walt swallowed hard, “unison.”

ray laughed, “unison? are you fucking- walt people die trying that shit and we haven’t even  _practiced_  it!”

walt groaned, “look we’re gonna die either way, at least this way we die trying!”

ray sighed, “fine, but don’t come yell at me in the underworld because you shit plan got us killed.”

walt smiled and ray could die happy knowing he was the reason for it.

unison was powerful, but dark magic. two witches, combining their powers, had unreconcilable and irrevocable outcomes, usually in the form of massive casualties. it’d been outlawed in many countries, but the good ol’ u-s-of-a was trying to hone in on the power as a new form of wmd’s. ray jokingly liked to call them witches of mass destruction. it was a testament to how the world viewed them, as taboo, weapons, outsiders. he simultaneously loved and hated it. 

the rolled up their sleeves, tattoos lining up perfectly and held on tight.

* * *

“okay trombley, i’m going to put a shield around us and i want you to focus all of your psycho bullshit on the ward. think about it completely shattering. pretend it insulted your sister for fuck’s sake. just take. it. down.”

trombley smiled, cold and feral, “yes sir.”

brad placed his hands on the ground and spoke softly forming a protective shield against the blast radius.

“now trombley!” 

in an instant the ward was down, collapsing several building around them as well.

there were resounding cheers from the men behind them and brad radio for them to hurry their ass up.

* * *

holding onto one another, ray could feel everything from walt - anger, fear, desire,  _power_  - and he was intoxicated.

slowly the repeated spells, in unison, to build their strength.

the earth began to shake and ray gripped walt’s arms tighter, the power almost too strong to bear.

“ray, ray look at me.”

ray looked at walt, pain beginning to take hold in his body.

he saw walt’s eyes shining the brightest blue he’d ever seen and began to feel more calm, balanced, like he was in control.

“we can do this. i got you.” walt smiled as bricks crashed around them and ray’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“if we survive, remind me to tell you something.”

walt pulled ray into him, hands not letting go.

he leaned in and whispered in ray’s ear, “i already know.”

ray pulled walt closer to him and as their lips crashed together, the entire enemy line burst into flames and ash. 

* * *

when the platoon  _finally_  were able to reach ray and walt, they found they weren’t need.

the two men were sitting in the middle of the road, holding hands, and talking heatedly.

ray looked up, “well it’s about you lazy sons of bitches. we’ve only been waiting for ten fucking years. you want us to win this war without you.”

brad was out of the humvee and on them in an instant.

he looked between the two of them intensely, “you both good?”

walt smiled, “we’re good sir.”

he let go of ray’s hand, still feeling their connection even as he walked away.

brad looked at ray who was looking at walt.

“hey bradley, remember when we tried unison in seventh grade and ended up killing your neighbors cat.”

“yeah the, uh, tabby, right? god i hated that thing.”

ray smiled, “yeah well walt and i just did that to the entire fucking enemy line!”

ray shouted the last part and jumped up and down in excitement.

brad gawked, “how the fuck did you do that?”

ray just ran away and back toward walt.

“ray!” brad ran after him, “how did you that?!”

ray turned around, still running backwards, “love, bradley, with sweet, sweet gay love!”

brad walked back the humvee in contemplation, maybe he should try with nate sometime.


End file.
